1. Technical Field
The present invention pertains to firearm training systems. In particular, the present invention pertains to a firearm laser training system including a laser transmitter assembly attachable to a user firearm for projecting a laser beam therefrom and employing modified blank cartridges each having a quantity of explosive substance sufficient only to cycle the firearm to simulate firearm operation. A system cartridge adapter assembly is disposed within the firearm to enable operation of the firearm with the modified blank cartridges and laser transmitter assembly.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Firearms are utilized for a variety of purposes, such as hunting, sporting competition, law enforcement and military operations. The inherent danger associated with firearms necessitates training and practice in order to minimize the risk of injury. However, special facilities are required to facilitate practice of handling and shooting the firearm. These special facilities basically confine projectiles propelled from the firearm within a prescribed space, thereby preventing harm to the surrounding area. Accordingly, firearm trainees are required to travel to the special facilities in order to participate in a training session, while the training sessions themselves may become quite expensive since each session requires new live ammunition for practicing handling and shooting of the firearm. Although blank cartridges may be utilized to overcome the problems associated with firearm projectiles, this type of ammunition does not provide any indication of projectile impact and may similarly incur substantial costs for a training session since each training session requires new blank cartridges. With respect to semi-automatic or fully automatic firearms, the training session costs significantly increase due to the significant quantities of live ammunition and/or blank cartridges expended by these types of firearms during those sessions.
The related art has attempted to overcome the above-mentioned problems by utilizing laser or other light energy with firearms to simulate firearm operation. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,633,285 (Sesney) discloses a laser transmitting device for markmanship training. The device is readily mountable to the barrel of a firearm, such as a rifle, and transmits a light beam upon actuation of the firearm firing mechanism. The laser device is triggered in response to an acoustical transducer detecting sound energy developed by the firing mechanism. The light beam is detected by a target having a plurality of light detectors, whereby an indication of aim accuracy may be obtained. Training may be extended to include the use of blank ammunition to simulate firearm recoil and noise, while live ammunition may be utilized without removing the laser device from the firearm.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,262 (Dye et al) discloses a laser weapon simulator that utilizes a laser transmitter in combination with a rifle to teach marksmanship by firing laser bullets at a target equipped with an infrared detector. The laser weapon includes a piezoelectric crystal coupled to a laser disposed in a housing for mounting axially to a rifle barrel. The rifle may develop a mechanical force by firing a blank cartridge which generates a shock wave and vibrates the piezoelectric device. A mechanical force may also be applied directly to the piezoelectric device by the rifle hammer.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,376 (Kimble et al) discloses a miniaturized laser assembly mounted on a weapon, such as an M16 rifle, where the power source and circuitry for the laser assembly are contained within the weapon. The laser weapon is fired in a normal manner by squeezing the trigger while aiming at a target. The laser emits a harmless invisible signal pulse of coherent light. The laser adapted weapon may be used with blank cartridges or live ammunition, and may further be utilized for “dry fire” (e.g., without live ammunition or blank cartridges) type exercises.
The above-described systems suffer from several disadvantages. In particular, the firearms of these systems accommodate blank cartridges and live ammunition. However, the systems generally do not provide a manner that prevents use of live ammunition during simulation modes. Accordingly, serious injury or other severe incidents may occur with these systems during firearm simulation due to accidental use of live ammunition. Further, blank cartridges for firearms typically contain quantities of explosive substance similar to or slightly less than those of live ammunition. With respect to semi-automatic or fully automatic firearms, blank cartridges for these types of firearms typically contain a significant amount of explosive substance in order to facilitate automatic firearm operation. Although the blank cartridges may cost less than and reduce training costs with respect to live ammunition, the amount of explosive substance within the blank cartridges tends to maintain costs for training sessions with these cartridges at a relatively significant level. This especially pertains to semi-automatic or automatic weapons where substantial quantities of blank cartridges may be expended during a training session.